Holidays (Oneshots)
by Princess Dash
Summary: This book contains all of my holiday oneshots. Enjoy!
1. Tricks or Treats (2018)

It was night time in the town of South Park, ten year old Kenny McCormick was on his way to his best friend, Haley's house. It was Halloween and it's as she always said.

'You're NEVER too old for free candy!'

He walked up the walk way and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

He waited a few seconds, before the door opened.

When the door opened it revealed a ten year old girl with chocolate brown hair and tan skin, she wore a hot pink shirt along with a question mark necklace.

She had painted the question mark pendant green for Mysterion, she always wore it and rarely took it off. she also wore neon pink pants and light neon pink shoes.

"Hey Kenny! Happy Halloween!" Haley greeted.

("Hey Haley, Happy Halloween.") Kenny replied.

"Come on in! I'll tell Dad you're here." Haley said, stepping aside for Kenny to come in.

Kenny walked in the house and sighed.

Haley and her Father weren't like the other families in South Park. Her Father didn't really like to decorate the house with lights and banners.

"Dad! one of my friends are here! We'll be going out soon!" Haley shouted.

Haley listened for a response and soon got one.

"Alright! Let me know when you head out!"

Haley and Kenny walked up the stairs to Haley's room.

* * *

Earlier in the month of October, Haley wanted to wear a matching costume, just for the fun of it.

So, they went out and for they're first time wearing matching costumes, they went with Bride and Groom.

Kenny wanted to be the bride at first but Haley told him that it made more sense for her to be the bride.

After constant begging and pleading, she still disagreed! So, Kenny was Haley's groom and Haley was Kenny's bride.

* * *

After a few minutes, Haley walked back in the door wearing the bride costume. She wore a light veil upon her head along with a white dress with the trail attached to the dress, she wore white stockings and white shoes. She also had a bouquet of red roses.

("Wow.") Kenny said.

"Do you like the idea now, Kenny?" Haley asked.

("I guess.") Kenny said.

"Now it's you're turn."

Kenny sighed and grabbed his costume from Haley and left to change.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kenny walked in wearing a classic black and white tuxedo, in his pocket was one of Haley's red roses.

He no longer had his parka on and could speak clearly.

"You look perfect Kenny!" Haley said.

"Ready to go?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. I'll just go and tell Dad."

Haley yelled into the hallway.

"Alright Dad! We're heading out now!"

Haley waited.

"Okay! be back home for dinner!"

Haley and Kenny left the house and walked by they're friends houses. As soon as they walked by Cartman's place...

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO LOOK SO STUPID! AHAHAHAHA!"

Haley paid no mind to him and continued on.

* * *

Minutes passed and Haley and Kenny both had bags full of candy. They were sitting in front of Haley's house to count the candy.

"I have 135." Haley said.

"56." Kenny replied.

"Want some of mine?"

Kenny looked up at Haley in shock. She loved Candy. but. She's giving some to him?

"S-Sure." Kenny said.

Haley put some candy into his bag and pulled hers away.

"Thanks." Kenny said.

"Anything for you Kenny." Haley smiled.

"You ready to call it a night?"

Haley had an idea.

"Not quite yet."

* * *

Haley and Kenny were now walking to the McCormick household, Haley had the most perfect idea for one of the McCormicks.

Haley knocked on the door and Carol McCormick opened the door.

"Yes?" She said

"Hello, Miss McCormick, Happy Halloween." Haley replied

"Happy Halloween." She said.

"I was wondering if you're daughter was home, and if she's not, where can i find her?" Haley asked.

"KAREN!" Carol yelled.

"Kenny, now." Haley whispered.

Kenny ran to his bedroom window and climbed in.

Later with Haley, Karen was walking to her mother with slight fear.

"One of your brother's friends are here." Carol said.

"Haley!"

"Hi Karen! I hope you're having a good halloween!" Haley said.

Karen said nothing in return.

"Anyway! I'd like to take you trick or treating, i even have the perfect costume!" Haley said.

"Aww, how nice of you, what do you say Karen?" Carol asked.

"T-Thank you."

Haley took Karen's hand and lead her out of the house.

"I've got an extra surprise for you later."

* * *

Later on, Haley was now in her room awaiting Karen.

Karen soon walked in the door with a hop in her steps.

Karen wore a pink princess ballgown along with a yellow plastic tiara.

"Can i have my other surprise now?" Karen asked.

"Indeed you can. Close you're eyes and don't open them until i say you can." Haley said.

Karen did as she was told and close her eyes.

"Dude, now." Haley whispered.

Karen could hear a window opening and someone climbing in the room, then she heard a familiar voice.

"Karen, open you're eyes please."

Karen opened her eyes and gasped.

"Guardian Angel!"

Karen rushed up to Mysterion and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"He's coming trick or treating with us!"

Karen looked to Haley, then back to Mysterion, who nodded in response.

"Well, let's get going!" Haley said.

* * *

Thirty minutes Later, Karen had her share of candy and was now sleeping in Mysterion's protective arms.

"She looks so cute like that, Mysterion." Haley said as they walked back to the McCormick household.

"She does, doesn't she?" Mysterion replied was they reached, Kenny's bedroom window.

"See you thanksgiving?" Haley asked.

"I'll be there." Mysterion said as he hopped into the bedroom.

"Happy halloween, Kenny and Karen."

* * *

**Happy Halloween everybody! yeah i know i'm posting this late but still, i made it!  
**

**-PrincessRD**


	2. Happy Thanksgiving! (2018)

In the town of South Park, 10 year old, Haley was in her room, getting dressed for Thanksgiving, she had invited Kenny back over so he could have some food for him and his family.

She had just finished when she heard a knock on her Bedroom door.

"Come in!" Haley called.

Kenny opened the door and smiled.

("Hey Haley, happy thanksgiving!")

"Kenny, you know that your my best friend but i can't understand you like that."

Kenny sighed and pulled his hood down with revealed his messy blonde hair.

"I said 'Hey Haley, Happy Thanksgiving!'" He said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kenny!"

Haley turned around and Kenny's mouth dropped.

"Kenny? Everything okay?"

Haley finally looked at herself.

She wore a ballet pink long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

On her head she wore a black headband with a Pink bow.

"You..look...AMAZING!" Kenny said.

"Th-Thanks..."

Kenny let out a blush and sadly, Haley noticed.

"Aww! Your blushing!" Haley called.

"We should go downstairs."

Haley and Kenny walked down the stairs and sat on the couch while they waited on Haley's family.

* * *

Soon enough, the house was full of Cousins, Aunts and Uncles, even Grandparents.

Kenny had run up to the top of the stairs so he wouldn't be stuck in the piles of family.

"Kenny!"

Kenny jumped up at the sound of his name and found Haley at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kenny replied.

"Dinner is about to start, get your butt down here!"

Kenny always found it strange that she was one of the only kids in his school that didn't swear.

Kenny walked down the stairs and joined in Haley's family.

"And remember, if theres some leftover i'll ask dad to let you have some." Haley said.

"Thanks." Kenny said.

"Hey, you need it." Haley said.

* * *

As they all sat at the table with Haley and Kenny next to one another, Haley began to blush at it.

"Hey, you okay?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Haley asked.

The food was soon passed out to everyone and they began to converse and talk while they ate.

Haley however, was silent during it.

Kenny didn't want her to get scared by scaring her silence.

Soon enough the dinner had ended and all of Haley's family had gone home or were catching they're planes to go home.

Haley was in the kitchen with her father, holding plastic containers of leftover food.

"Kenny! don't go yet! I've got food for ya!"

Kenny looked to his best friend and took the containers into his arms.

"Thanks for the food." Kenny said.

"Anytime." Haley replied.

Kenny was about to leave but...

"Wait! One more thing..."

Kenny turned around and was met with Haley kissing his cheek, causing him to blush once more.

"U-Uh, thanks...I'll see you at school!"

"Bye Kenny!"

Haley watched as he dashed off in the direction of his home and Haley smiled to herself, proud that she finally did what she was wanting to do for a while.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kenny."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! hope you all enjoy your turkeys!**

**-PrincessRD**


	3. Merry Christmas (2018)

It was Hearths Warming in The Rainbow Kingdom, on a hill, a tall castle stood at the very top. It was designed with grey stones and rainbow accents.

In the main room of the palace, a cyan alicorn was decorating for the holiday, she had a lot to do to prepare and she wasn't wasting a single moment.

"Alright, i've got the tree up and decorated, next i have to go shopping for gifts then cook the feast, i need a break but i know that is for later." She said as she rubbed a hoof through her Rainbow mane.

"These sorts of Holidays are the ones that mean the most to me!"

Her ears twitched as she heard the main entrance, she would normally get it herself but, she had more work to do.

"Servant!" She called.

Within seconds a Servant appeared at her side.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Get the door please." She commanded.

"Right away!"

* * *

Rainbow's parents were waiting outside of Rainbow's door, Mom was pacing, Dad was watching her pace.

"Where is she?" Mom pondered.

"Relax, Princess." Dad said.

The door opened and revealed the servant.

"Ah, The Princesses Parents, come in."

The servant lead them through the entrance hall and to the living room.

When Rainbow saw the two ponies, she gasped.

"Mom! Dad!"

She flew over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Hello my little filly."

"Hey! there's my mare!"

"Happy Hearths Warming, Mom and Dad!" Rainbow said.

"Happy Hearths Warming, Princess." Mom and Dad said in unison.

"Mom, Dad...Don't call me Princess..." Rainbow said as she gained a redness to her cheeks.

"But that's what you are My Little Filly! You are The Rainbow Princess! You control all the colors in The Rainbow Kingdom!"

"She's got a point!"

"Yeah, but still. It's embarrassing." Rainbow said.

"Alright alright, I'm guessing that you have our rooms done?" Mom asked.

"Sure do, Servant!"

The same servant reappeared.

"Take my Parents to their rooms."

The servant nodded and lead the ponies down the hallways to the bedrooms.

* * *

"Here we are Miss Dash, Here is your room that your daughter has designed."

The servant pushed open the door and revealed a Queen themed bedroom, Mom smiled in joy, Who knew her daughter had such good design work?

"This is perfect!" Mom said as she flew around the room.

"Mr. Dash, your room is down the hall. Look for the camouflage door."

"Thank ya."

Dad walked down the halls and finally found his door, his room had an Outdoors theme, Rainbow knew just what his room should've been.

* * *

Rainbow placed the decoration on the mantle, she turned to see that her servant had returned.

"Are my parents in their rooms?"

The servant nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

The servant walked away to her room.

"Now we wait."

* * *

That next morning was Hearths Warming, Rainbow jumped up from her bed and dashed to the living room, She found the wrapped boxes under the tree.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up sleepy heads!"

Mom and Dad arose from their rooms and looked at their daughter tiredly.

"She's always loved this part of Hearths Warming, huh?" Mom perked.

"Yep."

Mom and Dad rushed down to their oldest daughter.

One gift Rainbow opened, she was starstruck, It was a plush that wore, a Dark purple cloak, a lavender jumpsuit, green gloves and brown boots, a black mask and it's undergarments on the outside of the jumpsuit.

"It's him..."

She got many other plushies but this one was her favorite.

"Happy Hearths Warming, Rainbow."

Rainbow hugged her parents and for the rest of the day they exchanged gifts, told stories and had many laughs.

* * *

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hearths Warming everyone and everypony!**

**-PrincessRD**


	4. Happy Mothers Day (2018)

It was Mothers Day in the Rainbow Kingdom. Rainbow was in her bedroom, trying to decide what to do for her Mother.

"She's coming over later for the surprise, but. i don't know how to do it." She said.

Just then, her two Children, Rainbow Bright and Alexander walked in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Happy Mothers Day mommy!" They said in unison.

"Thank you."

"Mommy?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes honey?" Rainbow replied.

"Is Grandma coming over later?" Rainbow Bright asked.

"Yes, she'll be here soon. But i'm trying to figure out what to do for her." Rainbow said.

Little Alex then tapped on her hoof.

"Yes son?" Rainbow said.

"Somepony once said, 'You don't always have to do something big. You can do something small and it still matters. As long as it comes from your heart.'" Alex said.

Rainbow cooed at her son for being so smart. But she had to admit, he was right. Her gift doesn't have to be anything big.

Then it hit her.

She knew just what to do.

A knock on the door interuppted her as she cooked.

"Servant!" She called.

A servant appeared at her side, "Yes your majesty?"

"Go answer the door please." She ordered.

"Right away." And without another word, the servant left to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Rainbow's ear twitched as hoofsteps were heard.

_Does she really forget that i sense oncoming presenses? _Rainbow thought.

Then suddenly, her mother's face jumped at her. But no reaction came from her.

"Still forgetting my senses Mother?" Rainbow smirked.

"Yes..." Mom said but then she giggled, "Hi my little filly."

"Hey Mom." Rainbow said as she hugged the motherly alicorn. "Happy Mothers Day."

"Aww, thank you baby." Mom said.

_DING!_

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"You're Mother's Day gift. Well, one of them anyway." Rainbow said as she pulled out a chocolate cake.

"You made me a cake?" Mom asked.

Rainbow nodded and proceeded to decorate the cake.

"There's another Present in the living room." Rainbow said.

She finished the cake and cut her and her Mother a slice.

"Here we go Mom." Rainbow said as she levitated the slices with her magic.

The rest of they're day was filled with laughter, Presents and spending time with her children.

All in all, it was a fun day.

_Until next year. _Rainbow thought at her Mother played with Rainbow Bright and Alexander.

**Happy Mothers Day to All!**

**-PrincessRD**


	5. Happy 15th Birthday to Me! (2019)

_**"Happy Birthday! Everybody shout Heigh Ho! We gotta sing it out cause we want the world to know that its your birthday Hey!"**_

I reached up to turn off my alarm. Wait. if its ringing that off then..i look at my phone and read the time and date.

_**8:03 AM, June 29th 2019**_

Todays the day...I'm fifteen.

I raced out of bed, and into my dad's room.

"Wake up doofus! It's my birthday!"

I heard a faint, "Happy birthday..."

I heard a moan come from him, poor dad...

I did my morning routine of turning up the a.c and giving my dad a Redbull.

* * *

I looked to my mirror and decided to visit the OC's, i placed my hand on my standing mirror and walked through...

* * *

I reawakened once again in my bedroom in the castle. No doubt there is some sort of party going on.

"Helloo?" I called.

"Good morning your highness."

I flinched when a servant spoke behind me.

"Oh, sorry! You scared me." I said.

The servant nodded.

"Is Mysterion here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's downstairs in the throne room."

I nodded and walked downstairs to the throne room.

"Mysterion?"

"Good morning Princess." Mysterion said.

"Good morning shadow knight." I smirked.

"What has you so Happy?"

I rolled my eyes as if he was oblivious.

"It's my fifteenth birthday silly!"

He smirked as if he was dumb, "Is it now?"

I walked to him and sat on the throne, "Yes dumb dumb."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I knew that, i was only teasing you." He said.

I laughed. It was always good to laugh on your Birthday!

"Today will be a good day."

* * *

Later in the kingdom, all the OC's visited the castle, giving me happy birthday wishes. Of course i thanked them everytime afterward though.

"You guys are too sweet. Even you evil ponies." I said.

"We perfer, Villians."

I nodded in understanding, that's what they were, Midnight was Rainbow's evil side and Queen Nightmare is Mystery's arch enemy.

"Haley, why don't you and i go out for a little while?" Mysterion said.

"I never thought you'd ask!" I said, taking his hand and letting him lead me out of the castle.

"So, where to?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Midnight was using her leader forces to get everypony to get everything ready.

_**"Come on! Put your backs into it!"**_

_**Morons...**_ Midnight thought to herself.

"M-M-Miss Midnight?"

Midnight looked down to see a bright orange foal with bright pink eyes, a Rainbow mane and a bright pink tail.

_**"Yes, Rainbow Bright?"**_

"Where do these go?" She points to table filled with unicorn headbands.

_**"They go toward the entrance for the guests."**_ Midnight said, pointing to the double doors.

Rainbow Bright nodded and went to her task.

_**Let us hope that we work quickly...**_

* * *

Later.

"That was awesome, Mysterion! I loved it!" I said as we walked back to the castle.

"I knew you would."

We walked in and all the lights were off. Before i knew it, Mysterion had left my side.

"Mysterion? Where'd ya go?"

The lights went out. I couldn't see.

"MYSTERION?!"

**"SURPRISE!"**

My eyes widen at the sight of the unicorn themed birthday.

"Wow..." i said in awe. "This is amazing!"

They all smiled and giggled, this was perfect.

Rainbow and Midnight lead me to the birthday throne and sat presents in my lap.

Well, the presents were perfect. The cake was delicious. The games were fun. But now, it's time for me to go home.

"Thank you everyone for an amazing birthday, but now i must return home. Where my family will celebrate my birthday as well." I placed my hand out and summoned a portal.

"Goodbye everyone."

With that said, i walked through.

* * *

I awoke in my bed once again and, Once more, the time had stopped.

So, i had my second party with my family and, just like that.

My birthday was over.

"Until next year..."


	6. Happy Valentines Day

It was Valentine's Day in the kingdom, Everything was red and pink hearts and everyone was with their special someone.

Haley was with Mysterion.

Rainbow and South Park Haley were with their Kennys

Emily was with Bendy.

It was all perfect.

"Hey Senpai! Have you seen my coat?"

"No, Why?"

Haley had just been called to one of her villages due to a slight love problem.

"I need to go out and fix something." She called.

"I think i saw it by the front door!"

Haley rolled her eyes and walked to the front door, sure enough there was a soft black coat hanging on a hook.

"Okay, lets go fix this..."

The problem was in the FNAF city, where Funtime Gumdrop resided.

"Ah, that's right, Gummy doesn't have a match."

She walked all the way to the Sister Location where Gumdrop was located.

Once inside the main control, she checked the stages.

Ballora was present on her stage.

Funtime Foxy was alive and well on his stage.

Circus Baby was deactivated.

Funtime Freddy was wandering.

Gumdrop however...was sitting on her stage with black tears running down her black and white eyes.

Haley pressed a black button and turned on the microphone.

"Gummy, come out." She commanded.

Gumdrop's face turned to that of shock.

But she crawled to her exit vent and soon stood next to her creator.

"Gummy, what's the matter?" Haley asked.

"Its Valentines Day but i don't have a Valentine..." She grabbed her Creator in a hug.

"Shhh, now now Gummy, just because you don't have a Valentine does not mean you can't spend the day with those you love.."

"Wh-What?"

Haley ran her hand through Gummy's pink hair.

"You can come and spend the day with your sisters at the palace! No one ever said you couldn't."

Gumdrop sniffled and buried her head into her creators shoulder, begging for comfort.

"Come on, i'll take you to the palace."

So, the day was filled with love and playing, Haley had called over her other OCs and they spend the day together.

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	7. Happy Thanksgiving (2020)

It was thanksgiving once more in The Creator Kingdom, All creatures, humans, ponies and all living kind rode to the palace in celebration.

The main ride was in lead, the carriage with the main characters of the kingdom.

Princess Rainbow Dash.

South Park's Haley.

Emily Ink Rose.

Funtime Gumdrop.

Doki Doki's Haley.

They all rode in a light pink carriage, up the castle's hill.

"Its Holiday time once more." Rainbow said.

"Its always nice to see Creator on holiday time." Emily replied.

"I can agree with that." South Park Haley said.

"Its a Party each year!" Gumdrop cheered.

"At least its better then being stuck at Monikas place.." Doki's Haley said.

They eventually reach the palace with the many other carriages in line.

"Let us begin." Rainbow said to her sisters.

Haley awaited at the front doors for her oc children to enter the door.

They all entered and Haley greeted them with a huge hug.

"Mah babies!" She cried.

"Creator, we aren't exactly foals..." Rainbow said.

"And we aren't all babies..." Emily noted.

"But you are mah babies." Haley said with a smug look.

"Well i am only ten, so i am a baby!" South Haley said.

"And I am the same age as creator." Doki Haley said.

Haley led them to the dining hall as everyone else entered.

Once everyone was seated, Haley tapped a glass.

"To all my Original Characters, The Characters i've summoned, and to all figurations of being." She started. "I want to say thank you to everything i've been given, all the love, gifts, and everything in this palace. Thank you to you all." She said.

Everyone clapped and smiled as they began their thanks.

Once dinner was finished, everyone but the main ocs returned to their homes.

The main characters chose to stay the night in the palace.

Everyone ran up to the highest tower and into the master suite of the palace.

The night went on with laughter, love, and fun.

Once Haley went to sleep, she returned to her home bedroom and it was daylight, Time for Thanksgiving number two.


End file.
